A New Beginning One Shot SR1 Story
by Amaris123
Summary: This is my rendition of the Opening Scene from Saints Row with my character from Saints Row 2, Evelyn. Comments and criticism are welcomed and greatly, greatly appreciated.


A new beginning

Evelyn stumbled out of the club, her ears where ringing and her head pounded with a headache that would probably stick with her for weeks, but she felt great. She was dressed in a pair of baggy cargo pants, some converse, and a black polo. Underneath the polo, was a corset of sorts, it made her breasts flat so that she could pass for a male, the only problem with this was that after a few hours, they started to hurt. On her head, Evelyn wore a crooked Baseball cap, she used this to conceal her long brown locks. As she wandered down the street, she thought about going home and getting the damn corset off, then she thought about how nice it would be to get out of college, to start a life as someone else, someone she could never be on her own.

Evelyn's thoughts where shattered by a man yelling, "Yo! This watch cost ya 600 dollahs in the sto, I hook ya up bra!" Evelyn ignored him, and kept walking, she needed to get home, it was late, after all, plus the streets where dangerous at this time of night, she shouldn't have left the club alone. But, this is another way that her disguise came in handy. "Aaw forget 'chu!" the watch man hollered after her as she continued to walk down the road. A whore in a pink mini skirt and a pink sports bra stepped in front of her path and said, "Honey, I'll show you a REAL good time." Evelyn pushed her aside slightly, not because her offer wasn't tempting, but because she saw a group of Vice Kings bitching about a tag that the West Side Rollerz threw up on their turf. There where three men, all in yellow.

"Yo man, fuck the Rollerz, Novar, you gonna let those bitches disrespect us?" The man in the middle said, talking to the man on his left. "Sheet, what 'chu thank?" the man on the left said as he stepped up to the wall with a spray can of yellow paint and began to spray over the Rollerz tag. Evelyn and the whore where pushed aside as a group of three men dressed in Blue walked past, to the Vice Kings. Rollerz, this was apparent not only by their blue garb, but by the way they talked to the Vice Kings.

"What the fuck you think you're doin'?" Asked one of the Rollerz, their backs where to Evelyn, so she couldn't see which one said what. The vice King to the right of the man who addressed the tagging situation in the first place stepped over a few steps towards the Rollerz, and with his arms out, he said, "Just bein' sivic minded is all." One of the Rollerz, Evelyn guessed the one with the baseball bat, Said, "That so?"

The middle Vice King, the leader of the small sect, said, "Some Dumbass Cracker went and shit all ovah this wall, we just cleanin' it u-" But he was cut off by a baseball bat to the face. Judging by the sound it sent through the air, it was an aluminum bat too. The man who had been spraying the wall not a split second ago turned, and punched the man with the bat in the face, knocking him to the ground. The third Roller, the quiet one, moved to punch the Vice King with the spray can, but he dodged, and gave the Roller a face full of yellow paint. Evelyn winced slightly, that had to hurt.

One of the Rollerz ran off past Evelyn and the whore, whom much to Evelyn's surprise, hadn't fled the scene yet. The Vice King with the paint can hurled the can in their direction, nailing the Roller in the back of the head, making him stumble slightly but he kept running. As Evelyn was distracted watching the Roller run off, she heard tires screeching. Her head whipped over that way, A flaming red car had pulled up, it was an old Cadillac by the looks of it, it was a convertible. Inside sat three men, each wearing some article of clothing that was red. The man riding shotgun who had a bandanna over the lower half of his face, said, "Hector says Buenos noches." and he pulled out a machine gun, open firing at the Rollerz and Vice Kings that where left.

"Shit!" one of the Vice Kings yelled, and all drew weapons and fired at the red car. All of the Rollerz where down for the count, and all but one of the Vice Kings where down as well. He ran to the car, unleashing a scared but powerful battle cry as he pulled the trigger of his pistol, sending a bullet into the gunner's forehead. The Roller from before ran up with an Ak-47 and yelled, "You fuckers!" As he laid down on the trigger, the man driving the car floored the gas, towards Evelyn and the whore! The whore ran off, and Evelyn barely dove out of the way in time. Her head smacked the concrete, she laid on the ground for a second thanking god that she was still alive.

The Roller that had shot at the car with the AK-47 strolled up casually, Ak in one hand, and fired at the remaining man in red who was laying on the concrete next to the car. Just as the Rollerz' gaze was turned to Evelyn, a shot was heard, and he fell to the ground. The Vice King from earlier, the one who got hit with the bat, stood there with a pistol. He walked towards Evelyn, gun pointed sideways at her. She crawled backwards as best she could, and he said, "Wrong time, wrong place Dawg." Evelyn squeezed her eyes shut. This was it… she was 21 and in college, ditching studying to go to a stupid party and cut loose, and THIS is how she gets to end? In a stupid 'wrong place wrong time' gang battle?

She heard a shot, and jumped slightly, then when she realized she wasn't feeling any pain, she opened her eyes to see a middle aged black man, wearing a purple turtle neck, a leather jacket, and a pair of dark jeans. He also donned several rings, a gold chain or two, and a golf cap turned backwards. "You ok Playa?" He asked, reaching out to pull her to her feet. "Julius, let's move!" Said another man, she glanced over at him as Julius, apparently, helped her away from the car which was about to explode, no doubt. The other man was white, he wore a black shirt with a wide purple stripe across the chest. He had short spikey hair, and a bit of a goatee.

Suddenly, the ringing in Evelyn's ears was amplified, and she felt a massive shockwave fly through her body, the car had exploded, had it not been for Julius she'd have been sitting where the bumper now lay, she'd have been killed. Julius sat her down on the sidewalk, and looked over her quickly. "That don't look so bad, you should be fine. That's Troy, you can thank him later."

Troy muttered a faint, "Hey." As he lowered his gun, Julius continued speaking. "The row ain't safe no more son, you got gangs fightin' over shit that ain't theirs, and you in the way, they don't care if you representin' or not." Troy leaned towards Julius and held his arms out in a "what the fuck?" Gesture. He said, "Julius, this is no time to recruit." Julius calmly replied, "We need all the help we can get son." Troy then gestured down the road, and said, "No, we need to get our asses otta here."

"In a minute." Julius firmly ordered, issuing an unhappy look from Troy. Evelyn then realized that she was probably just recruited to a gang. She smiled slightly, the power behind something like that is amazing, she could help take back the city, if that's what this new gang was going to be doing, since they seem to not like banging like normal gang bangers, they seem to want to help the city.

She then, also realized that Julius and Troy thought she was a guy, she had been about to speak too, but that would ruin the whole gig, it was a man's world in Stilwater. The only successful female gang bangers in Stilwater where Tanya Winters, and she fucked her way to the top, so that's not even successful in Evelyn's eyes. If she was gonna be in a gang, she was gonna fuckin' earn her place like the rest of 'em.

"Look, the Row's got a problem, come to the church when you wanna be a part of the solution." Julius said as he stood and walked off, much to the pleasure of Troy. Evelyn carefully stood, then muttered under her breath, "Will do, Julius."


End file.
